The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to natural language processing.
Natural language processing is a field of computing concerned with in-context interactions between computers and humans using natural languages. As computing power has become cheaper, faster, and more powerful, many companies are rushing to develop personal assistants capable of communicating with humans using natural language based within phones, tablets, computer operating systems and even purpose-built home automation appliances to provide intuitive machine-man interfacing. As such, the field of natural language processing has massively grown in relevance in recent years, and streamlining the process is of immense commercial importance. A primary goal of the field is to enable computers to accurately process a human user's natural language queries. Achieving this goal requires that computers understand not only the denotative meaning of the text, but the connotative meaning as well; the definition of words can change depending on context. Consequently, an understanding of natural language requires an understanding of the context within which that language appears.